This invention is directed to a system and a method of assembling and using the system for conveying articles from a first location to a second location. In particular, this invention is directed to a system and method for conveying articles along a predetermined path from a first location where the articles are unloaded from a transport vehicle to a second location, as in a warehouse.
Unloading articles from a transport vehicle into a warehouse can be a time-consuming, labor-intensive process. The use of fork lifts, the palletization of shipments, and the construction of docks designed to limit the height differential between the floor of the transport vehicle and the floor of the warehouse may have served to reduce the costs associated with unloading transport vehicles in some situations. In other situations, these measures may be of little practical advantage.
For example, during the early stages of construction of a warehouse, it is commonly necessary to unload transport vehicles carrying modular shelving to be installed in the warehouse for the storage of palletized goods. This modular shelving consists of a series of substantially vertical, trussed uprights and a series of substantially horizontal beams disposed at spaced intervals along the uprights to form the shelves on which the palletized goods may be stored. According to the size of the pallets which are to be placed on the horizontal beams for storage, these uprights and beams can be quite wide and long. While the uprights and the beams can be formed into bundles for transport, each of the bundles being secured together using a metal band or strap, the bundles are substantially larger and more unwieldy than the more regularly-shaped palletized loads commonly unloaded from transport vehicles.
Under the construction conditions commonly present at the time when the shelving is to be unloaded, the transport vehicle commonly cannot be brought closer than a remote location ten or twelve feet from the edge of the loading dock. To exacerbate matters, the ground between the transport vehicle is commonly broken terrain, made up of a mixture of sand, gravel and mud.
In those instances where a dock and finished apron exists, and the transport vehicle can be brought in close enough to reach the dock edge, the tight spacing of the transport vehicles along the edge of the dock may prevent a fork lift from approaching the bundles in such a way that the fork lift can be used to any significant mechanical advantage. Additionally, the slope of the apron may be such that unloading is further complicated, or that the bundles may have a tendency to slide off of the arms of the fork lift.
As a result, a hodgepodge of unloading techniques have been put into practice in the industry to remove the bundles, of shelving material from the transport vehicles in this environment. For instance, one technique has been to unbundle the materials on or near the transport vehicle and to transport the individual pieces one at a time into the warehouse, using four to six workmen. This technique may be especially time consuming, and typically may not be very cost-effective. Additionally, the technique may expose the workmen unnecessarily to work-related injury.
A common alternative technique under construction conditions is to use all-terrain fork lifts to approach the transport vehicle parked at the remote location at a construction site and remove a bundle from the transport vehicle. With the assistance of two or more workmen to prevent the bundle from becoming separated from the fork lift, the fork lift operator then proceeds to direct the fork lift backwards and forward in small angular increments until a first end of the bundle rests on the upper edge of the dock.
The fork lift operator may then allow a second end of the bundle to come to rest on the ground in the area of broken terrain between the dock and the transport vehicle. The second end can then be elevated using the fork lift (now approaching the bundle from the end instead of the side) a jack, or even manpower, until the first and second ends are essentially level and the bundle is essentially parallel to the floor of the warehouse. To keep the first and second ends leveled, often wedges are inserted between the second end and the ground.
Once the bundle has been raised, the bundle can be moved so that it rests entirely on the floor of the warehouse by pushing or dragging the bundle at the first end using manpower or a fork lift. Alternatively, two fork lifts can be used, one at the first end and moveable along the warehouse floor and one at the second end and moveable along the broken terrain below the dock, to raise the first and second ends of the bundle slighty to allow for a space between the bundle and the floor of the warehouse while the bundle is moved into the warehouse. As a further alternative, the bundle can be raised by passing a chain around the bundle and using a fork lift on the dock to raised the bundle from the ground level to the dock level.
The technique becomes even more complicated when the uprights and beams must be passed through a doorway from the dock into the warehouse. Often, the doorways are not large enough to accommodate the uprights and beams when these materials are in the orientation which is easiest for the fork lifts. As a consequence, the uprights and beams must be manually maneuvered, or jockeyed, through the doorways.
The techniques presently in use in the industry, as outlined above, may have several significant drawbacks. The most immediate drawback may be the cost of conducting the unloading operation. Sizeable capital outlays may need to be made to purchase or rent the forklifts, jacks and supports used to remove the bundles from the transport vehicle, move the bundles to the dock edge, level the bundles at the dock edge, and then move the bundles off the dock edge and into the warehouse. Sizeable labor expense may also be incurred for the services of the at least one, and possibly two or three, skilled fork lift operators and the two or more workmen necessary to unload each bundle from the transport vehicle.
This technique also causes costs which are not directly assignable as costs of the unloading operation, but which may come about as a direct result of doing business using the techniques outlined above. For example, the uprights and the beams are commonly painted prior to shipment and installation. When the bundles of uprights and beams are taken off the transport vehicle, rested along the edge of the dock, and then pushed or pulled along the warehouse floor, a considerable amount of paint may be removed from the uprights and the beams. Additional damage can be caused to the uprights and the beams, not to mention to the structure, when the uprights and beams are dragged through the doorway from the dock into the warehouse.
Even the arms of the fork lift, or the surfaces of the jacks or chains used to raise the materials to dock level, can cause damage to the materials, especially if the bundles become separated from the arms of the fork lift or if the bundles break open. Damage can also be caused by the arms of the forklift to the uprights of the shelving material because the arms are substantially horizontal, while the struts of the uprights in contact with the arms can be at a 30 or 40 degree angle to the horizontal.
Consequently, the uprights and beams may need to be repainted or replaced. If repainted, then the costs of the paint, the freight charges spent shipping the paint, and the man-hours spent painting the uprights and beams should be added to the costs of using this technique. If the uprights or beams must be replaced, then the cost of replacing the uprights or beams, including the associated freight, should be factored into the costs of this technique.
Additionally, given the size and weight of the bundles, and the rather complicated nature of the procedure, it is not uncommon for the workmen and the fork lift operators to become injured. This is especially true if one of the straps which holds the bundle together snaps under the forces caused by dragging or pushing the bundles over the dock edge. The costs of worker injures, including possible hospitalization and man-hours lost, should thus be added into the overall costs of using this technique.
Additional costs more difficult to quantify in monetary terms may also be incurred by the installer a consequence of using these standard techniques. For example, the damage caused to shelving may create a great deal of customer dissatisfaction as the customer loses opportunities because of the delays in installation caused by the need to repaint or replace damages uprights or beams.
Therefore, there exists a need to develop a system and method for transporting these heavy, unwieldy bundles from the transport vehicle to the warehouse floor for installation, which method should address one or more of the disadvantages outlined above of the present technique for unloading these bundles. Moreover, generally, there exists a need to develop a system and a method for unloading heavy, bulky, clumsy objects from transport vehicles and to transport these objects over broken terrain substantial distances into a warehouse.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method of conveying articles on a transport vehicle from a first location to a second location spaced from the transport vehicle including the step of providing a conveyor system comprising (a) a cart for supporting an article, (b) mechanism for guiding the cart along a predetermined path between the first location and the second location, and (c) mechanism for supporting at least part of the guiding mechanism on a subjacent surface. The method further includes the step of assembling at least part of at least one of the guiding mechanism and the supporting mechanism on site. The method also includes the steps of placing the cart on the guiding mechanism, placing an article from the transport vehicle on the cart, translating the cart with the article thereon from the first location to the second location along the predetermined path, and removing the article from the cart at the second location.
Moreover, where the supporting mechanism further includes a plurality of upright support segments and a plurality of trusses, the step of assembling at least part of at least one of the guiding mechanism and supporting mechanism on site may include the steps of placing the support segments at regular intervals along the predetermined path, and connecting the trusses between adjacent support segments. Additionally, the step of connecting the trusses between adjacent support segments may include the step of locking the trusses to the support segment. Where the support segments have a plurality of tabs attached thereto, the trusses have a plurality of couplings thereon, the tabs and the couplings having holes formed therethrough, the step of locking the trusses to the support segments may include the steps of aligning the holes in the tabs with the holes in the couplings, and passing a fastener through the holes.
Moreover, where the support segments have a variable height in a vertical direction, the step of assembling at least part of at least one of the guiding mechanism and supporting mechanism on site may include the step of adjusting the height of the support segments so that there is a decreasing height in a vertical direction of the support segments over a distance at least partially between the first location and the second location.
Moreover, where the supporting mechanism further includes a plurality of support segments and a first and second plurality of trusses, the step of assembling at least part of at least one of the guiding mechanism and supporting mechanism on site may include the steps of placing the support segments at regular intervals in two lines along the predetermined path, connecting the first plurality of trusses between adjacent support segments, both adjacent support segments disposed in one of the two lines along the predetermined path, and connecting the second plurality of trusses between adjacent support segments, one of the support segments connected by the second plurality of trusses disposed in one of the two lines and the other support segments connected by the second plurality of trusses disposed in the other of the two lines.
Moreover, where the guiding mechanism includes a plurality of rail segments, the step of assembling at least part of at least one of the guiding mechanism and supporting mechanism on site may include the steps of placing the rail segments at least partially on the supporting mechanism and along the predetermined path, and joining adjacent rail segments. Additionally, the step of joining adjacent rail segments may include the step of locking adjacent rail segments together. Also, where the rail segments have first and second ends, a first plurality of rail segments having a hole formed through the first and second ends, a second plurality of rail segments with first and second ends having extension plates attached to the first and second ends, and the extension plates extending beyond the first and second ends and having holes formed therethrough, the step of locking adjacent rail segments may include the steps of aligning the holes in the ends of the first plurality of rail segments with the holes in the extension plates formed in the second plurality of rail segments, and placing a fastener through the holes.
Moreover, the step of assembling at least part of at least one of the guiding mechanism and supporting mechanism on site may include the step of assembling the supporting mechanism so that the supporting mechanism is freestanding independently of the transport vehicle.
Moreover, the method may include the step of marking at least a part of the supporting mechanism and guiding mechanism different colors to assist in assembling at least part of at least one of the guiding mechanism and the supporting mechanism on site.
Moreover, the method may include the step of placing visible indications on at least part of the supporting mechanism and guiding mechanism to assist in assembling at least part of at least one of the guiding mechanism and the supporting mechanism on site.
Moreover, the method may further include the step of disassembling the supporting mechanism and the guiding mechanism after the article is removed from the cart.
Moreover, the method may further include the step of locking the cart to the guiding mechanism to prevent the cart from moving in other than the predetermined path. Additionally, where the cart has a wheel with a running surface and a groove formed in the running surface, the guide mechanism including a rail complementary to the groove along the predetermined path, the step of locking the cart to the guiding mechanism to prevent the cart from moving in other than the predetermined path may include the step of fitting the rail into the groove in the wheel of the cart.
Thus, the present invention may provide a system and method for unloading transport vehicles which reduces the costs of such an operation both in terms of monetary outlays and man-hours spent.
The present invention may provide a system and method for unloading transport vehicles which reduces the amount of damage caused to objects unloaded using alternative methods, and consequently reduces the costs of replacing or repairing the objects relative to alternative methods.
The present invention may provide a system and method for unloading transport vehicles which is highly adaptable, and can be adjusted to conform to the surrounding terrain, including broken terrain and sloped terrain.
The present invention may provide a system and method for unloading transport vehicles which is light weight and portable.
The present invention may provide a system and method for unloading transport vehicles which is relatively compact and portable.
The present invention may provide a system and method for unloading transport vehicles which is easy to assembly, both in terms of the tools and the time required for assembly.
The invention is also directed to a method of conveying an article from a first location to a second location. The method includes the steps of providing a conveyor system with a cart and at least one guide rail that has a broken down state and an assembled state. With the conveyor system at a first site in a broken down state, the conveyor system is placed in an assembled state wherein the cart is movable guidingly along the at least one guide rail between the first and second locations. With the cart at the first location, an article is loaded onto the cart. The cart with the article loaded thereon is moved to the second location. At the second location, the article is removed from the cart. After removing the article from the cart, the conveyor system is placed in the broken down state.
The method may further include the step of re-placing the conveyor system into the assembled state after the article is removed from the cart and the conveyor system is placed in the broken down state.
The method may further include the steps of moving the conveyor system from the first site to a second site after the article is removed from the cart and the conveyor system is placed in the broken down state. At the second site, the conveyor system may be re-placed into the assembled state.
The method may include the steps of locating a second article on the cart at a third location with the conveyor system at the second site and with the second article on the cart, guidingly moving the cart from the third location to a fourth location. The second article may be unloaded from the cart at the fourth location.
In one form, with the conveyor system in the broken down state, the at least one rail and cart are separated from each other.
In one form, the at least one rail consists of first and second elongate rails each with a length and spaced from each other in a direction transverse to the length of the first and second elongate rails. The first and second elongate rails are separated from each other and the cart with the conveyor system in the broken down state.
In one form, the elongate rail includes first and second elongate segments and the first and second elongate segments are separated from each other with the conveyor system in the broken down state.
In one form, the conveyor system further includes a support made up of multiple elements which maintain the at least one rail in an elevated position relative to a subjacent support surface with the conveyor system in the assembled state. With the conveyor system in the broken down state, the multiple elements of the support are separated from each other and the cart and the at least one rail.